


Nowe Życie

by MyLittleDream



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Gay, Hybrid Louis, M/M, Polski | Polish, Prompt Fic, hybryda
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLittleDream/pseuds/MyLittleDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry pewnego dnia, wracając z pracy spotyka małego, zmarzniętego chłopca. Nie wie jeszcze jak bardzo tamten dzieciak o kocim ogonie zmieni jego życie.</p>
<p>Prompt podzielony na dwie części.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Część 1/2

Zima w Londynie zapowiadała się naprawdę mroźna. Ludzie coraz niechętnie wychodzili na dwór. Woleli posiedzieć w ciepłym i przytulnym domu niż marznąć na spacerach.

Jedną z takich osób był też Harry. Nigdy z własnej woli nie wyszedłby w taki mróz na słabo odśnieżone ulice. Niestety siła wyższa sprawiła, że popsuł mu się samochód i już od kilku dni pokonywał ten dystans na nogach.

Zasłonił twarz szalikiem, który dostał na święta od swojej siostry, Gemmy i schował ręce do kieszeni. Przeklinał swoją głupotę za brak rękawiczek. Był pewny, że minimum jedna para leży na jego szafce na buty w przedpokoju. No, ale cóż... Został mu tylko kawałek do domu, tylko jedna przecznica.

Gdy był już myślami w swoim przytulnym mieszkaniu i wyobrażał sobie jak pije ciepłą herbatę przed telewizorem w salonie do jego uszu dobiegł dziwny odgłos. Jakby miauczenie? Nie.. Bardziej kwilenie.

Od dziecka był ciekawski, więc w tym momencie ciekawość po prostu go zabijała. Skręcił niepewnie w boczną uliczkę skąd dochodził ten dźwięk. Jego serce na moment stanęło.

Przy śmietniku siedział skulony brunet w bluzce z krótkim rękawkiem i w cienkich, poprzedzieranych jeansach. Patrzył na swoje zniszczone trampki, a pojego policzkach ciekły łzy. Naciągnął bardziej na uszy różową czapkę i opatulił się ramionami nie przestając szlochać.

-Hej, wszystko okay?

Zapytał, powoli do niego podchodząc. Brawo Styles! Chłopak ryczy prawie w ogóle nie ubrany, a ty pytasz czy okay! Na pewno, ma się świetnie!

Szatyn podniósł na chwile na niego wzrok i skulił się jeszcze bardziej.

-Zgubiłeś się?

Ukucnął przed nim. Nie mógł patrzeć jak tamten mały, uroczy chłopiec płacze. W odpowiedzi uzyskał tylko pokręcenie głową.

-Uciekłeś z domu?

Znów tylko zaprzeczył i nie odezwał się ani słowem.

-Masz tu gdzieś rodzinę jakiś znajomych, u których mógłbyś się zatrzymać?

Na to pytanie tylko mocniej zaczął płakać. Był cały blady. Harry nie wiedział jak długo tu siedział. Nie mógł go tu tak zostawić, umarłby z wyziębienia.

-Zabiorę Cię do siebie, dobrze?

W końcu brunet podniósł na niego wzrok. Błękit jego oczu aż onieśmielił dwudziesto dwu latka. Jego oczy wyrażały czysty strach. Zaczął kręcić głową i starał się odepchnąć od siebie kędzierzawego.

-Jeśli tu dłużej zostaniesz możesz mieć zapalenie płuc albo sobie coś odmrozić. To niebezpieczne.

Powiedział i mimo lekkiego oporu wziął go na ręce. Po chwili mężczyzna przestał się bronić i mocniej wtulił się w jego pierś. Zamknął oczy i oplótł rękami jego kark.

Gdy dotarł do swojego dosyć sporego mieszkania od razu ruszył w kierunku dodatkowej sypialni. Jak najdelikatniej ułożył na łóżku śpiącego chłopca i cofnął się na korytarz ściągnąć wierzchnie ubranie.

Wiedział, że nie może go tak zostawić. Poszedł do swojej łazienki i zaczął napuszczać wody do wanny. Gdy kąpiel była gotowa wystarczyło tylko obudzić jego gościa.

-Hej, hej. Wstawaj, zrobiłem Ci kąpiel. Musisz się rozgrzać.

Podszedł do łóżka. Niebieskooki zamruczał i potarł oczy. Hazz mógł przysiąc, że to zabrzmiało jakby miał w domu kota. Chłopak położył nogi na podłogę i gdy próbował wstać prawie się przewrócił. Na szczęście Styles złapał go w samą porę.

-Jesteś osłabiony. Chcesz żebym Ci pomógł?

Zapytał, prowadząc go do łazienki. Przytaknął głową i dalej patrzył na swoje stopy.

-Jesteś raczej małomówny, prawda?

Delikatnie się do niego uśmiechnął.

-Gdybyś czegoś potrzebował to tylko powiedz.

Powiedział i chciał wyjść z pomieszczenia, ale drobna dłoń mu w tym przeszkodziła. Chłopak chwycił go za rękę i popatrzył wielkimi oczami na niego.

-Mam zostać?

Spytał niepewnie i znów tylko skinienie głową. Zaczął się zastanawiać czy w ogóle ten chłopiec umie mówić czy tylko jest tak bardzo nieśmiały. Brunet ściągnął w końcu z głowy czapkę, a oczy Hazzy o mało nie wypadły z orbit. On miał uszy! Kocie, małe, brązowe uszka. I dlaczego jedną z pierwszych myśli wyższego było to, że wygląda z nimi naprawdę uroczo? Zastrzygł nimi delikatnie i ściągnął przez głowę t-shirt. Na jego szyi znajdował się jakiś łańcuszek z czymś na kształt nieśmiertelnika, ale Hazz stał na za daleko by mógł przeczytać, co jest na nim wygrawerowane. Nie był świadom tego, że przygląda się mu do czasu, gdy tamten nie zachrząkał.

-Oh, przepraszam. Już się odwracam.

Wydukał i z rumieńcami na policzkach, odwrócił się twarzą w stronę drzwi. Dopiero, gdy usłyszał plusk wody postanowił stanąć do niego przodem. Usiadł na zamkniętej toalecie i cierpliwie czekał, gdy tamten skończy brać kąpiel. Siedział teraz wystarczająco blisko by móc przeczytać napis na metalowej płytce.

-Więc masz na imię Louis?

Popatrzył na niego i o mój Boże... Był taki gorący z mokrymi włosami i otulony swoim brązowym ogonem.

-T-tak.

Odpowiedział mu niepewny, wysoki głos.

-Już myślałem, że nie umiesz mówić.

Uśmiechnął się do niego, a w jego policzkach pojawiły się dołeczki.

-Ja... Umiem mówić, ale rzadko się odzywam...

Wyszeptał i kontynuował mycie się.

-Czy... Mógłbyś podać mi ręcznik?

Spytał nieśmiało. Loczek podał mu go i skierował się w stronę drzwi.

-Przyniosę Ci jakieś ubrania, poczekaj.

Znaleźć coś w jego szafie, co nie spadałoby z Louisa było nie lada wyzwaniem. W końcu przyniósł mu czyste bokserki i sweter. Gdy chłopiec go założył sięgał mu do połowy ud i skłamałby gdyby powiedział, że to nie był cudny widok.

-Chciałbyś coś teraz zjeść?

Spytał, wychodząc z nim z łazienki i kierując się w stronę kuchni.

-Nie chcę się narzucać czy coś...

Wydukał speszony.

-Na co masz ochotę? Czy naleśniki będą okay?

Udał, że niesłyszał tego, co powiedział szatyn i jakby nigdy nic wpatrywał się w niego uważnie.

-Tak, moja mama robiła pyszne, kiedy byłem mały.

Delikatnie się uśmiechnął na wspomnienia z dzieciństwa. Jego mama była cudowną kobietą. Strasznie za nią tęsknił. Za nią i młodszymi siostrami. Był ciekawy, gdzie się teraz znajdują. Czy są dalej w domu? A może spotkał je taki sam los jak jego?

-Postaram się zrobić jak najlepsze.

Wyszczerzył się i zajął się gotowaniem. Jego gość usiadł przy wysepce i wszystko dokładnie obserwował. To, z jaką gracją poruszał się chłopak, który go zaprosił do domu. Wtedy zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę.

-Ja... Um. Nie znam nawet twojego imienia.

Powiedział brunetz lekkimi wypiekani na policzkach.

-Oh, tak. Masz rację. Gdzie moje maniery?

Podszedł do niego i wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń. Lou niepewnie ja uścisnął.

-Harry Styles.

-Louis.

Odpowiedział, tak wypadało.

-Tylko Louis?

Spytał wracającdo smażenia naleśników.

-Teraz tylko Louis.

Powiedział.

-Dobrze, Tylko Louis. Obiad zaraz gotowy.

Powiedział i położył przed nim talerz i sztuczce. Jedli w ciszy, ale to nie była ta nie komfortowa cisza. Po prostu odpoczywali. Harry po ciężkim dniu w pracy, a Lou.. Nie ważne.

-Pozwolisz, że wezmę teraz prysznic? Jestem trochę zmęczony po pracy.

Wstał od stołu i przed wyjściem z kuchni odwrócił się jeszcze do niego.

-Jeśli chcesz możesz iść do salonu pooglądać telewizje. Niedługo wrócę.

I wyszedł. Chłopaknie czuł się pewnie sam w dużym mieszkaniu, którego w ogóle nie znał. Pomyślał, że dobrze byłoby pozbierać naczynia i włożyć je do zmywarki. Chwycił swój talerz i gdy chciał go już odłożyć on wyślizgnął mu się z rąk. Spadł na drewnianą podłogę i roztrzaskał się na miliony kawałeczków. Chłopak od razu upadł na kolana i zaczął je zbierać. Po chwili przybiegł przestraszony Harry w samych bokserkach.

-Co się stało?

Zapytał.

-Ja.. Ja nie chciałem. Chciałem tylko posprzątać, nie bij mnie. Już to zbieram. Przepraszam.

Piszczał cicho i starał się wszystko pozbierać, ale przez trzęsące się dłonie, co chwile szkło wypadało mu z rąk.

-Lou, spokojnie, nie uderzę Cię, co ty... Lou, zostaw to, bo się skaleczysz.

Poprosił i uklęknął obok niego.

-Ough...

Wysyczał, a pojego palcu popłynęła strużka krwi.

-Lou, zostaw... Trzeba to opatrzyć.

Wstał i chwycił chłopaka za biodra. Posadził na blacie i wyciągnął z górnej szafki apteczkę.

-Może zaszczypać.

Powiedział i przyłożył do jego palca wacik nasączony wodą utlenioną. Hybryda pisnęła i chciał się wyrwać.

-Spokojnie Lou... Wygląda na to, że mam tylko plastry mojej siostrzenicy. Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadza Ci różowy plasterek.

Zaśmiał się i przykleił go do skaleczenia.

-Ja... Ja przepraszam. Chciałem tylko pozbierać naczynia, pomóc.

Wyszeptał ze spuszczoną głową.

-Ej. To tylko talerz. Nic się nie stało. Jak to mówią, liczą się intencje. Ale teraz idziesz do salonu.

Zaśmiał się i zaniósł go na kanapę. Przykrył kocem i włączył telewizor.

-Niedługo wracam, znowu.

I z szerokim uśmiechem wrócił do przerwanego zajęcia. Na zewnątrz udawał, że nic się nie stało i śmiał się głośno, ale w środku tak naprawdę zastanawiał się, dlaczego Louis tak zareagował. Dlaczego prosił żeby go nie bić, przecież on nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobił. Trochę go to martwiło.

Louis siedział grzecznie na sofie i oglądał powtórkę jakiegoś talk-show. Nie znał się zbytnio na tym. Rzadko oglądam telewizje. Nie miał jak. Nie pozwalano mu. Harry wrócił po jakiś piętnastu minutach. Jego włosy nadal były mokre. Usiadł kogo niego i wygodnie się rozłożył.

-Przepraszam za całe to zamieszanie. Chyba najlepiej będzie jak sobie pójdę.

Wstał z kanapy i chciał wyjść z mieszkania, gdy wyższy zagrodził mu drogę.

-O nie, nie... Sam powiedziałeś mi, że nie masz gdzie iść, a teraz chcesz tak po prostu wyjść? Na dworze jest zimno. Nie pozwolę Ci się rozchorować.

Szatyn trochę się wystraszył reakcji wyższego. Jego... Um, stary właściciel zawsze był taki władczy.

-Ja.. Poszukam jakiegoś innego schronienia. Nie chcę Ci przeszkadzać.

Spojrzał na swoje stopy.

-Nie będziesz mi przeszkadzał. Wręcz przeciwnie, jestem dosyć samotny. Nie lubię siedzieć sam po pracy.

Zaprowadził go z powrotem do dziennego pokoju.

-Ale nie zostanę na długo. Gdy tylko znajdę jakieś mieszkanie, obiecuję, że się stąd wyniosę.

***

I tak się to zaczęło. Na początku to był dzień, tydzień. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy mieszkał u niego już półtora miesiąca. Na początku niebyło to w ogóle łatwe. Lou co chwilę się czegoś bał. Był dosyć strachliwym kotkiem.

Potrafił skulić się i nie odzywać z bardzo wielu powodów.

Jednym z nich był ton głosu Harry'ego. Gdy ten podniósł głos lub powiedział coś głośniej szatyn chował się pod łóżko lub zamykał w łazience. Kiedyś przesiedział tam całą noc, ponieważ Hazz krzyknął na niego. Ale nie myślcie sobie. Zrobił to tylko, dlatego żeby uciszyć Louisa. Mówił, jaki jest głupi i brzydki. Chłopakowi łamało się serce, gdy to słyszał. Nie mógł go zapewnić, że jest inaczej. Że jest śliczny i uroczy, że jest na prawe mądrym kotkiem.

Raz, gdy Styles gwałtownie podniósł rękę chcąc go pogłaskać po włosach Lou prawie uciekł. Zaczął płakać, że nie chcę żeby tamten go uderzył. Że będzie już grzeczny. Że nie będzie robił już problemów. Że się wyniesie, jeśli to jest to, czego on chce. Tylko żeby go nie bił. Wyższy płakał razem z nim. Nie chciał nic mu zrobić. Tyle razy go zapewniał, że jest z nim bezpieczny. Nie musiał się niczego bać. Dwudziesto dwu latek był potulny jak baranek. Nawet muchy by nie skrzywdził, a co dopiero swojego przyjaciela.

Za każdym razem, gdy takie sytuacje im się przydarzały Hazz bardzo to przeżywał. Nie wiedział, dlaczego Louis nie chce mu zaufać. A może nie może? Nie potrafi? Nie wiedział, co przeżył wcześniej. Nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali. O jego rodzinie też. Wiedział, że ten temat był jednym z tych "delikatnych". Wolał poczekać aż on sam będzie chciał mu powiedzieć, zero naciskania.

Jakoś dawał radę to naprawiać. Przychodził do niego i siadał obok z dwoma kubkami pełnymi ciepłego mleka i nic nie mówił. Pozwalał mu się wypłakać. Czasami, gdy tamten mu pozwalał, przytulał się do niego. Głaskał po włosach, całował w czoło. Tak zachowują się przyjaciele, prawda? Są dla siebie, zawsze i wszędzie. Pomagają sobie i pocieszają. Ale co jeśli Hazz pomału zaczynał się w nim zakochiwać?

***

Zielonooki wiedział, że w końcu nadejdzie ten dzień. Dzień, w którym Louis zdecyduje mu się wszystko powiedzieć. Nie wiedział tylko, że to będzie takie straszne.

Była sobota, a oni nie mieli nic szczególnego w planach. Wylegiwanie się w salonie i bawienie się swoimi włosami. Nagle Lou podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Hazz momentalnie do niego dołączył.

-Coś się stało Skarbie?

Spytał. Kiedyś przez przypadek, wymknęło mu się, tak go nazwał i już zostało. Pozwalał mu tak na siebie mówić. Lubił to, uważał za słodkie, romantyczne. Czuł się wtedy kochany i taki... Potrzebny.

-Ja... No cóż...Mój stary właściciel mnie bił. Uznałem, że powinieneś wiedzieć, bo tak jakby teraz ty nim jesteś.

Spojrzał w dół na swoje splecione palce.

-Jak to Cię bił?!

Kędzierzawy, co prawda podejrzewał przemoc w rodzinie lub coś podobnego, ale zawsze wyganiał te myśli ze swojej głowy. Nie mógł wyobrazić sobie kogoś tak okropnego, który skrzywdziłby tak uroczą istotę, jaką był Louis.

-Czekaj, czekaj. Stop. Powoli. Po pierwsze nie jestem twoim właścicielem tylko przyjacielem. Bardzo Cię lubię, wiesz?

Potarł delikatnie jego łopatkę.

-Po drugie, dlaczego Cię bił? Kto? Kiedy? Gdzie byli twoi rodzice?

Miał tyle pytań do zadania.

-Um. Może zacznę od początku, tak będzie łatwiej.

Wyszeptał i poprawił się na sofie, przykrywając bardziej kocem i przesuwając się bliżej do Loczka, tak, że ich ramiona się dotykały.

-Urodziłem się na południu Francji. Moja rodzina była dosyć biedna. Na początku, gdy był z nami ojciec jeszcze jakoś dawaliśmy radę. Później, gdy on od nas odszedł było coraz gorzej. Mama nie mogła utrzymać nas wszystkich. Miałem dosyć liczną rodzinę. Mama, ja i cztery siostry. Z jej marnej pensji trudno było nas utrzymać. Skończyłem liceum i szukałem jakiejś pełnopłatnej pracy, ale trudno było coś znaleźć. Bezrobocie, słabe wykształcenie, bycie hybrydą nie pomagało. Kiedyś wpadłem na mężczyznę w średnim wieku. Zaproponował mi pracę. Chciał żebym wyjechał do Anglii i pracował jako pomoc domowa. Miał agencje i sporo hybryd dla niego pracowało. Zapłacił mojej mamie 10 tysięcy i wysłał mnie pociągiem prosto do Londynu. Nie miałem nawet, nad czym się zastanawiać. To była szansa na leprze życie mojej matki i rodzeństwa. Zamieszkałem z Nickiem. Na początku po prostu sprzątałem, później jakoś tak wyszło, że byliśmy razem. Nie byłem dziwką, po prostu zakochałem się w nim. Co miesiąc wysyłał trochę pieniędzy mojej mamie. Ostatni raz rozmawiałem z nią jakieś dwa lata temu, słyszałem, że moja najstarsza siostra też będzie gdzieś wysłana. Jeszcze wtedy było okay. Kochał mnie, tak mi się przynajmniej zdawało, głaskał, zabierał na spacery. Ale coś się zmieniło. Chciał coraz więcej. Skończyło się na tym, że pożyczał mnie znajomym na jedną noc. Krzyczał na mnie, bił. Cały czas wierzyłem, że się zmieni, wiesz? Liczyłem, że wróci ten stary Nick, który tak o mnie dbał. Ale nie wrócił. Gdy kolejny raz oddał mnie znajomemu, postanowiłem uciec. Zabrał mnie do hotelu i gdy on wynajmował pokój ja uciekłem. Błąkałem się po całym Londynie. A później ty mnie znalazłeś. No i właściwie to wszystko.

Spojrzał na niego i zauważył jak wyższy płacze. Słone łzy ciekły mu ciurkiem po policzkach.

-Hej, nie płacz.

Wytarł jego twarz.

-Lou, to było okropne. Jak on mógł Ci coś takiego zrobić? To nie jest człowiek. Obiecaj mi, że nigdy do niego nie wrócisz, obiecaj.

Wyszeptał, chowając twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi.

-Obiecuje, nie mam nawet najmniejszego zamiaru. Tu, z tobą, jestem naprawdę szczęśliwy.

***

Ich relacje odrobinę zmieniły się odkąd Hazz dowiedział się o przeszłości Louisa. Chłopak stał się o wiele śmielszy, jeśli chodzi o kontakty z Loczkiem. Zaufał mu i stali się prawdziwymi, potajemnie zakochanymi w sobie, przyjaciółmi.

To był bardzo nudny dzień. Harry musiał zostać w pracy do późna. Miał sporo do zrobienia, nie wiedział nawet, kiedy wróci. Powiedział Lou żeby na niego nie czekał i z pewnością wróci dopiero późną nocą. Zostawił mu obiad i kolacje w lodówce, i nie martwił się, że sobie nie poradzi. Był naprawdę mądrym kotkiem.

Lou leżał na kanapie w salonie i oglądał jego ulubiony serial. Razem z Harry'm nadrobili jego braki, jeśli chodzi o seriale, filmy, muzykę i książki. Serio, Lou zakochał się w American Horror Story, jego osercem zawładnęli Avengers. Mógł non stop słuchać Taylor Swift, a książki Johna Greena były dla niego najcudowniejszymi arcydziełami.

Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy zasnął. Obudził się dopiero, gdy usłyszał kroki w korytarzu. To na pewno nie był Hazz. On chodził inaczej, jego chód był miękki i sprężysty. Był w końcu pół-kotem, potrafił usłyszeć najmniejszy szmer. Tak, słyszał też to, gdy Hazz robił sobie dobrze, ale nigdy nawet nie dał po sobie poznać, że coś takiego miało miejsce. Nic zaskakującego, że zawsze wtedy miał taki świetny humor o poranku. Gwizdał przy robieniu im tostów i kakao.

Poczuł jak ktoś się nad nim pochyla. Instynktem obronnym było wysuniecie pazurów i przejechanie po policzku nieproszonego gościa. Syknął i poderwał się na równe nogi. Zauważył średniego wzrostu blondyna, trzymającego się za policzek.

-Co robisz w domu Harry'ego? Jak tu wszedłeś?

Zapytał, ruszając nerwowo ogonem.

-Ej, spokojnie. Pracuje razem z Hazzą. Dał mi kluczę żebym przywiózł mu potrzebne papiery, które leża na jego biurku. Miał do Ciebie zadzwonić.

Uniósł ręce w geście poddania, a po jego policzku popłynęła krew.

-Oops. Przepraszam, ale nic mi nie mówił.

Pisnął Lou lekko zażenowany.

-Spoko, nic wielkiego. Tak w ogóle to Niall.

-Louis.

Podał mu dłoń.

-Wiem, Harry cały czas o tobie gada. Jest już nie do wytrzymania.

Zaczęli się śmiać.

-Powinieneś to przemyć. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

Stwierdził i tak jak kiedyś Harry, gdy dopiero się poznali, hybryda przemyła mu ranę i przykleiła dwa różowe plasterki dla księżniczek.

-Innych nie ma. Mówiłem mu, że powinien jakieś kupić, ale po co.

Zaśmiał się szatyn. Niall zabrał potrzebne rzeczy i wcześniej żegnając się z chłopakiem, opuścił mieszkanie.

Reszta dnia minęła naprawdę spokojnie. Nic wielkiego przez ten czas się nie stało, obejrzał do końca drugi sezon The Walking Dead i nadeszła pora spania.

Obudził się dopiero koło trzeciej w nocy, gdy Styles wrócił zmarnowany do domu.

-Cześć Hazz.

Lou, jeszcze trochę zaspany, cmoknął go w policzek.

-Hej Skarbie. Słyszałem i widziałem jak dzielnie broniłeś naszego mieszkania.

Zaśmiał się, mimo, że jego oczy prawie się zamykały. Przytulił go mocno i zaczęli się lekko bujać na boki.

-Tęskniłem za tobą.

Wyszeptał mu do ucha całując jego płatek.

Lou mógłby tak żyć. Chciałby żeby Harry już do końca życia przytulał go i mówił, że tęsknił pomimo tak krótkiej rozłąki.


	2. Część 2/2

Chłopcy mieszkali ze sobą już osiem miesięcy. To naprawdę długo, patrząc na to, że dopiero od dwóch miesięcy postanowili ze sobą spróbować. Nic się nie zmieniło, no może poza większą ilością całusów, dzieleniu jednego łóżka i zasypianiu w objęciach drugiego.

To dziś był ten dzień, gdy Louis miał poznać siostrę i siostrzenice Harry'ego. Mieli się nią opiekować przez dwa dni, bo Gemma wyjeżdżała na wieczór panieński swojej koleżanki aż do Manchesteru.

Miały dotrzeć już za kilka minut, a Lou siedział jak na szpilkach. Okropnie się denerwował.

-A, co jak mnie nie polubią? Uznają, że jestem dziwakiem?

Martwił się, a jego noga podskakiwała w nerwowym tiku.

-Nie przesadzaj Lou. Ciebie nie idzie nie lubić. Jesteś najsłodszą istotą na świecie.

Podszedł do niego i mocno przytulił. W tym momencie usłyszeli dzwonek do drzwi.

-To na pewno one, pójdę otworzyć.

Zadeklarował się Styles i jeszcze na odchodne poczochrał włosy swojego chłopaka. Uwielbiał tak o nim mówić i podkreślać, że ten oto cudowny mężczyzna go kocha.

-Cześć Harry.

Usłyszał z korytarza. To na pewno jego siostra.

-Hej Gem, Księżniczko.

Mała dziewczynka zaśmiała się, najwidoczniej musiał wziąć ją na ręce.

-Wujku Harry!

Pisnęła roześmiana.

-Chodźmy do salonu.

Zaproponował wyższy. Louis od razu automatycznie wstał i poprawił sweter, który możliwe, że kiedyś należał do Stylesa, ale teraz był ich. Nie żeby to przeszkadzało zielonookiemu, uwielbiał widzieć go w swoich ubraniach.

-Przedstawiam Ci mojego najcudowniejszego chłopaka na świecie. Gemma, to jest Louis.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko. Serce hybrydy jakby urosło. Miłość Harry'ego była ogromna i na zabój, do końca życia.

-Cześć...

Powiedział niepewnie i był pewien, że miał rumieńce na policzkach.

-Hej, cieszę się, że mogę w końcu ciebie poznać.

Jego siostra miała równie piękny uśmiech, co on. Zamiast uścisnąć mu dłoń mocnogo przytuliła. To chyba była jakaś tradycja rodziny Styles. Na początku nie wiedział, co zrobić, ale również odwzajemnił uścisk. Spojrzał na swojego chłopaka i zobaczył tylko jak puszcza mu oczko.

-Mel, idź się przywitać.

Kędzierzawy postawił ją na podłogę, a ośmiolatka niepewnie do niego podeszła.

-To twój prawdziwy ogon?

Zapytała ciekawa.

-Melanie!

Gemma ją skarciła.

-To nic.

Zapewnił Tomlinson.

-Tak, mój własny.

Zaśmiał się i połaskotał ją po nosku kitą. Brunetka zaśmiała się i wtuliła w mężczyznę.

A on jeszcze chwilę temu bał się, że go nie polubią.

***

Zbliżały się święta. Ich pierwsze, które spędzą razem. To był czas, kiedy Lou najbardziej tęsknił za rodzina, ale nie miał z nią żadnego kontaktu. Nawet numeru telefonu, nic.

Wybrali się na przedświąteczne zakupy poszukać coś dla mamy Harry'ego. Spacerowali po centrum handlowym, trzymając się za ręce. Oglądali przystrojone wystawy i co chwilę wchodzili do jakiegoś sklepu. Nagle szatyn zatrzymał się w miejscu.

-Hej, Skarbie. Coś się stało? Wyglądasz jakbyś zobaczył...

Nie dane było mu dokończyć zdania, bo Louis zaczął biec w stronę jakiejś dziewczyny.

-Lottie? Lottie! To na prawdę ty!

Krzyknął w wielkim szoku.

-Louis! Braciszku!

Zaczęli się przytulać. Harry po chwili do nich podszedł i stanął obok mężczyzny, który jej towarzyszył.

-Harry.

Podał mu dłoń.

-Liam.

Odpowiedział.

-Więc... Jesteś jej chłopakiem?

Zapytał ciekawy Styles.

-Narzeczonym. A wy? Spotykacie się?

Chłopak przyglądał się tej scenie z rozczuleniem.

-Jesteśmy razem.

Przyznał z dumą. Po policzkach rodzeństwa spływały łzy.

-Tak dawno Cię nie widziałem! Boże, tak tęskniłem.

Szeptał i nie mógł uwierzyć, że całkiem przypadkiem wpadł na Lott. Mogła być wszędzie. W Hiszpanii, Irlandii, Stanach Zjednoczonych, a spotkali się w Londynie, w galerii.

-Musze powiedzieć mamie, że Cię odnalazłam. Po sześciu latach w końcu Cię widzę...

Popłakała się jeszcze mocniej.

-Musisz mi wszystko opowiedzieć. Co u mamy? U Fizzy i bliźniaczek? Jak się trzyma mama? Wszystko dobrze?

Mocno ją obejmował. Bał się, że gdy tylko ją puści, ona zniknie.

-Może zapraszam do nas na herbatę? Porozmawiacie w spokoju.

Zaproponował narzeczony blondynki. Pojechali, więc do ich domu i zaniemówili. Willa z basenem i ogromnym ogrodem.

-On Cię kupił?

Wyszeptał siostrze na ucho.

-Tak, miałam pomagać w obowiązkach domowych, ale jakoś tak wyszło, że ich syn się we mnie zakochał, a ja w nim. A ty? Jesteście razem od sześciu lat?

Spytała szczęśliwa.

-Nie. Mój pierwszy właściciel okazał się strasznym kutasem i uciekłem.

Powiedział i wzruszył ramionami.

-To tłumaczy SMS-a, którego dostała mama „Weźcie sobie tego niewdzięcznego gnojka z powrotem".

Zacytowała młodsza.

-Niewdzięcznego?! On mnie, kurwa, gwałcił!

Wybuchnął Tomlinson. Hazz nie wiedział, że to wyglądało tak okropnie, rozmawiali o tym tylko raz. Nie mówił nic o gwałtach. Powinni iść z tym od razu na policję, ale on się upierał. Nie chciał teraz robić awantury, wolał poczekać aż będą sami w swoim mieszkaniu. Tak to się nie mogło skończyć.

-Lewie...Skarbie...

Przytuliła go dziewczyna. Nie chciał już o tym rozmawiać. Wolał posłuchać, co działo się u jego rodziny. Mama podobno całkiem załamała się, gdy tylko kontakt z nim się urwał. Żyło im się na prawe dobrze. Nie byli już bardzo biedni. Johannah upierała się żeby Fizzy nie zgadzała się na wysłanie do prawdopodobnie Londynu jak dwójka jej najstarszych dzieci. Tyle rzeczy się zmieniło. Tak bardzo chciał ich zobaczyć.

-Pojedź z nami na Święta. Zabierz Harry'ego. Mama się ucieszy, wiesz jak uwielbia gości. Ma nowe, odremontowane mieszkanie. Musisz- musicie je zobaczyć. Jest piękne.

Wystarczyło tylko jedno spojrzenie na miłość swojego życia by znał odpowiedź.

-Przyjedziemy. Ale na razie to będzie tajemnica.

Uśmiechnął się Louis i wtulił w bok swojego chłopaka.

-Powiemy im?

Odezwał się Liam. Był naprawdę miłym facetem. Godnym jego siostry. Miała szczęście, że trafiła do tak dobrej rodziny jak ta państwa Payne. On nie miał tyle szczęścia. Ale może bez tego nie poznałby Harry'ego?

-O czym?

Ożywił się Tomlinson.

-Cóż... Będziesz wujkiem.

Charlotte położyła dłoń na swoim brzuchu. Był lekko zaokrąglony, ale wcześniej nie zwrócił na to zbytniej uwagi.

-Naprawdę? To wspaniale!

Przytulił ją chyba po raz setny dzisiaj.

***

Nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy nadszedł dzień podróży do Francji. Kupili prezenty dla całej, sporej rodziny Lou.

-Uwierz mi, w Marsylii Ci się spodoba. To typowe, nadmorskie miasto. Latem jest tam naprawdę ślicznie, ale ja zdecydowanie wolałem je zimą.

Ścisnął jego dłoń dodając otuchy.

-A co jeśli się nie dogadam? Nie znam za dobrze francuskiego.

Zmartwił się Styles, a w odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko śmiech swojego chłopaka.

-Spokojnie, moja mama zna angielski. W razie czegoś przecież zawszę będę obok.

Pocałował go w usta, a Hazz pogłębił pocałunek.

-Świetny francuski pocałunek.

Zaśmiał się jeszcze raz go całując.

-Merci.

Zaśmiał się i położył głowę na jego ramieniu. Została im jeszcze godzina drogi, dadzą radę.

Hazz z każdą minutą stresował się coraz bardziej. Bał się o wszystko. Był w całkiem nowym miejscu wśród rodziny hybryd, z którymi miał spędzić święta. To było całkiem coś nowego. Nagle drzwi przed nimi się otworzyły, a z nich wyłoniła się kobieta w średnim wieku, a za nią trójka rodzeństwa szatyna.

-Louis!

Kobieta zaczęła go ściskać i mówić coś, co dla Harry'ego brzmiało jak bełkot. Ale śliczny bełkot. Zawsze uwielbiał ten język, ale nie dane było mu się go nauczyć.

-Mamo, to jest Harry. Jest z Anglii.

Powiedział i chwycił go mocno za rękę.

-C'estele coup de founde (tł. To miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia)

Powiedział, wiedząc, że i tak jego chłopak nie zrozumie. Ale mają bardzo dużo czasu by nauczyć go francuskiego.

-Dzień Dobry Harry. Miło mi. Mów mi Johannah.

Uściskała go i nagle cały stres jakby wyparował, poczuł się jak w domu. Bardzo dużym, kolorowym i ciepłym domu. Coś czuł, że to będą jedne z najlepszych świąt w jego życiu. Najważniejsze, że ma przy sobie Louisa, reszta potoczy się sama.

Koniec.


End file.
